Hearts of Two Weakened Souls
by Lunatic Lover
Summary: Love is a cruel game full of broken hearts and lost dreams, Syaoran learned this the hard way.He soon finds a young vulnerable girl to get his revenge on, but what if his plans change because of unwanted feelings and an unexpected visitor? please R&R!
1. new comer and evil plans

Hello everybody!! I've been reading fics for about 5 months (hehe I know it's a long time) but now I'm finally putting out my own fic. Now be nice, because this is my first story, and I tried my best. Before the story starts I have a few things to say, first I want to thank Genesis, without you this story would not be possible and I just want to say thanks for everything, you're a great friend and authoress I know you will grow up to be a great author. Second flames are allowed since this is my first story and you can give some suggestions if you want. Well enough of my mindless babbling, now unto the story.  
  
Talking-"." Thinking'.' New point of view~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Card Captors or Card Captor Sakura; they belong to a wonderful group called CLAMP. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
Hearts of Two Weakened Souls  
  
Chapter 1  
*~New Comer~*  
  
"Ahhhh!! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Sakura yelled as she stumbled out of bed. Sakura's older brother, Touya, stood over at the bedroom's doorway and watched Sakura as she ran to the bathroom. He was wearing a tired expression but tried to act casual.  
  
"I tried to wake you up Sakura, but you wouldn't budge!!" Sakura gargled spit, and while applying soap on her face said, "Well you should have tried harder, Aah! Oh gosh! I have soap in my eyes!", "Sakura! I tried waking you up, but you whacked me on my head!"  
  
Sakura poked her head out of the bathroom and apologized. "Touya, could you get out of my room. I have to change and I'm kind of in a hurry." Touya shrugged and began to leave, but stopped to say one more witty comment. "You need to clean your room; it's a pig stein in here."  
  
"Get out!!" Sakura screamed as she threw a pillow at her brother. "Okay kaijuu" and he left. As soon as he left, Sakura quickly changed into her uniform.  
  
She was about to race down the stairs when she tripped over some book and flew down the stairs. She landed with a loud thud and mumbled under her breathe "Stupid book. Why do I always wake up so late?!"  
  
Touya walked over to her and picked up the book. "Hey! Thanks kaijuu. You found my Social Studies book." "Touya! I could have gotten badly injured and you only care about your book, and you call me messy!"  
  
Touya just watched her and then said "Quit your bickering unless you want to be late for school I suggest you leave now." "Aahh! I forgot I'm going to be late!" Sakura cried out. She hastily got up and quickly buckled on her skates and dashed out the door, but even with how late she was she still said a quick farewell to her dad and brother. "Bye dad! Bye Touya! Itte Kimasu." "Bye Sakura" her dad answered "Have a nice day at school. Ittarasshai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was skating as "fast as the wind" trying to make it on time. 'Oh, onii-chan is so annoying he couldn't pick a worse day to annoy me, Sensei said if I'm late one more time I'm going to get detention, I swear if I get detention onii-chan is going to get so hurt' she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the rock ahead of her.  
  
"Aahhh!!" she screamed as she tripped and fell "This is not my best day" she muttered under her breathe. She tried to regain her posture but lost her balance and ended back on the floor "Augh" she let out a frustrated sigh and wished she had just stayed home.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura looked up to meet soft amber eyes, the boy held his hand out for her and she gratefully took it. When she was standing straight she looked at the kind boy who had helped her she then saw that he looked around her age, he had amber eyes that were soft and welcoming yet held some mystery to them, and he also had disheveled brown hair that glistened when the sun's rays touched it.  
  
She noticed the uncomfortable silence that enveloped them and spoke. "Umm...thanks for helping me, I must have slipped on a rock" "Your welcome" he said briskly.  
  
Sakura then looked sideways and saw the school; she remembered why she was here in the first place. Even if she still wanted to stay she had to get to school before she got in trouble, "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go before I get in trouble" with that said she gave the boy a friendly smile and ran off to school.  
  
When she got there she was thankful to find the class filled with only students and no teacher in site. Sakura let out a relieved sigh and quickly made her way to her seat. She started to unpack her books when she heard a familiar voice, she turned around to see her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo sitting in her seat giving Sakura a friendly smile and a wave. Sakura returned the smile and said hi before retreating to her task at hand which was to unpack her books and get ready before her sensei came in.  
  
She soon finished unpacking and turned around to talk to Tomoyo, "Sorry, I had to unpack before the sensei came in and I got in trouble for being late again." Tomoyo dismissed the apology and soon was talking about all the dresses she made for Sakura and how lovely she would look in them. Sakura just watched and tried to understand what her eccentric friend had to say.  
  
She only caught a few words and they only talked for a few minutes before the teacher came in. He was a stern man with slicked black hair and piercing blue eyes, he may look strict but he is very kind and calm and is very caring towards the students especially if they are having trouble in class or their studies. "Quiet down everybody, and return to your normal seats" he said as the students quieted down and bustling was heard as students returned to their normal seats. "I have some exciting news, so settle down so I can say what they are" the class settled and the teacher announced the "exciting" news "First I want to announce that we have a new exchange student from China and second the science quiz for tomorrow has been rescheduled." he was cut off by the cheering of the students ".To today" he finished exclamations and groans were heard around the class as the students received the information.  
  
"I told you guys that the test might be rescheduled to today and that you should study, but did you listen NOOO you wait until the last minute.lazy kids" he muttered the last part under his breathe.  
  
"Ok now back to class, like I said before we have a new student with us today. He is an exchange student from China and he will be joining us for the rest of the year" a few seconds after he said this a boy about Sakura's age came through the door.  
  
He had soft brown eyes and tousled brown hair. Sakura seemed to remember familiar features, she then recognized him as the boy who helped her up when she fell outside. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the teacher's voice "Class this is Li Syaoran, I hope you can make him feel welcome"  
  
Syaoran looked around the class and noticed the on looking eyes of girls; he also noticed that the girl that he helped outside was in the class 'what a coincidence' he thought. "Li, why don't sit next to...Miss. Kinomoto, Sakura raise your hand" he looked around and then saw the familiar face of the girl, he slowly made his way to the desk besides her.  
  
As he was walking to his seat he could feel eyes following him and he felt very awkward and uncomfortable, he was very thankful when the teacher spoke and the students turned to look at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the time passed and the class proceeded Sakura began to notice that the new student seemed a bit uncomfortable. She decided to make him feel welcome. "Hi" she whispered, So the teacher wouldn't hear her and she wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
She saw that he didn't say anything so she decided to take the conversation a step further "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, what's your name?" she knew she had asked a stupid question for the teacher already said his name, but she was trying to make him feel welcome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran noticed her pitiful attempts to try and make small talk with him. He knew better she was just like the others vain, greedy and only liking someone for their looks and not their personality.  
  
All she wanted to do was take his heart and shatter it and leave it like broken glass. He had gone through too much pain before and he wasn't going to be stupid and fall for it this time.  
  
Although she didn't look like that type, but looks can be deceiving. Even if he did take risks he didn't want to risk his heart and the pain. Then he got an idea, what if the game was played differently. What if this time he was the leader instead of the follower?  
  
He would make her see how much pain he had gone through these past years, they would all see how they made the boys suffer thinking they weren't good enough or foolish for spilling their feelings out to be crushed and stomped on like it didn't matter.  
  
He would be beating them at their own game. But he had to start small, he didn't want to seem too obsessed and make it seem like he was some obsessive freak.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi" he purred, "I'm Li Syaoran, pleasure to meet such a lovely lady like yourself" he knew it was corny but he couldn't think of anything else, and besides it looked like it worked because he could see a tint of pink on her cheeks.  
  
"Ahhh, Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto, I see you two are getting along, why don't you Sakura show Li here around the school later" the teacher spoke up after seeing the two teens exchange some small talk.  
  
Syaoran spoke up before Sakura could or any other girl in that case "that would be perfect I would love it if Kinomoto would show me the school later" even if spending his afternoon with a girl he just met and had no interest in was not his explanation of a great afternoon, he just kept thinking it was for the plan.  
  
From the corner of his eye he could see that Sakura's cheeks became rosier and he glanced at her and gave her a big friendly smile that just made her face redder.  
  
He could tell that she didn't get much attention from boys or that she was very easy to fluster, but either way she seemed like an easy target.  
  
All through the rest of class he kept smiling at her and sometimes asking her for help on some questions, his plan was working great. He knew he would have a great time plying his little game.  
  
YAY!!! I'm done with chapter 1. I'm so happy it took a VERRRRRY long time but I finally finished the first chapter. Well I'm going to get the second chapter out as soon as I can, I kind of have an idea about how it will be, but if you have any ideas you can put them in your reviews and I'll try my best and put them in the story. Well please please please review. I worked hard on this chapter and I would like to see what you think of it. Well that's all remember to review!!^_^ 


	2. Invited to lunch and meeting new friends

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long update but I kinda lost track of how the story is going. Well this is my late Christmas present to all of you I hope you give me lots of reviews as my late present, hopefully. Well this will probably be the last update for a while because I have mid terms when I go back to school and I'm in a contest and I have to work on my entry. The chapter may be a bit short and fast paced but I wanted to update before I did other things. I tried my best to make this chapter a little more detailed because I noticed the last chapter was a little short on details in the end and it went kinda fast, so I tried to improve this one.  
  
Emily10- I did read some of your story and I find it interesting, thanks for your review.  
  
StArFiReZ-thanks for your review and yay I finally updated, you should be happy.  
  
The quiet but deadly ass-ummm interesting name and thanks for your review.  
  
Anjel1-ooo thanks for your review.  
  
Archery-Princess57-hi, thanks for your review, yup I know you would have fallen for Syaoran's plan but too bad you already fell for your penguin.^_~  
  
Sweet-captor- yes he is EVIL, but he'll get better at the end, hopefully.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews now unto the story.  
  
*~Hearts of Two Weakened Souls~*  
  
Chapter 2: invited to lunch and meeting new friends  
  
RIIIIIIIIING!!!!! Went the bell to signal that lunch had arrived. Noise was heard everywhere as students headed towards their locker to get their lunches or to their friend's lockers to meet and head towards lunch.  
  
Sakura quickly made her way to her locker, put her books away, got her lunch, and then headed towards Tomoyo's locker.  
  
Sakura met Tomoyo at the water fountain then made a quick stop at the bathroom fixed their hair and adjusted their uniforms then headed towards the yard to eat at their usual spot.  
  
As they were heading towards their usual spot in the shade under the cherry tree, Sakura saw Syaoran sitting alone in one of the nearby trees alone in deep thought.  
  
She decided to show some consideration and invite him to eat with her and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Li, want to eat lunch with me and Tomoyo?"  
  
*~*~Syaoran's POV~*~*  
  
Syaoran was in deep thought thinking about family issues and his life too and he was daydreaming about his perfect world when his thinking was interrupted by someone's voice.  
  
"Hey Li, want to eat lunch with me and Tomoyo?"  
  
He slowly looked up to meet emerald eyes that he knew well. He slowly looked back down and thought about this unexpected invitation.  
  
He was feeling a bit lonely but still he liked to think and just go into his dream world instead of facing reality and seeing his perfect world was only in his head and would probably never happen.  
  
Still, if he went to eat with them it would give him some time to bond with both girls and start to earn their trust. He needed to be friends before he could move unto bigger things.  
  
He thought some more before giving his answer.  
  
"Sure" who knew that such a short word would take so much time to think about.  
  
*~*~End of Syaoran's POV~*~*  
  
Sakura watched as he lifted his head up and looked into hers for a short second before putting his head down and going back into deep thought.  
  
She waited for a few minutes and she thought that Sayoran had declined her offer or that he was ignoring her. She was about to leave because it was getting late and she still needed to eat her lunch and she could tell Tomoyo was getting impatient.  
  
"Sure" came a quick answer from the sitting boy. Sakura was a bit relieved that he had accepted, she wanted to become friends with him and he seemed nice.  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran got up dusted himself, got his lunch, and followed both girls to a nearby tree.  
  
They sat down, unpacked their lunches, and started to eat.  
  
Soon a silence enveloped them but was disturbed by a cheery yet annoying voice.  
  
"Hey guys did 'ya miss me"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both groaned before they both chorused "Hi Eriol."  
  
"So ladies what 'you doing on this lovely day" he then looked behind Sakura to find a boy sitting eating his lunch not seeming to be interested in the conversation.  
  
"Who's this?" "Oh, that's Li Syaoran, an exchange student from China," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Ohhh, so you decided to replace me, that's crude" "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Don't worry about him he's crazy" Tomoyo said quickly  
  
"You wouldn't have said that yesterday when you were in my arms." Eriol said sounding hurt.  
  
"Ewww, you were with Eriol yesterday!" screamed Sakura  
  
"NO! He's just hallucinating, he's crazy, he just wants to try and get with me because he knows he can't get any on his own so he's going after his friends."  
  
"Ewww, Eriol you're sick, how could you go after your own best friends especially Tomoyo."  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think you would have been a better choice, I think he made a great choice picking me!"  
  
"OOOO, so you two are together!"  
  
Tomoyo went red and looked away while Eriol just grinned and liked how Sakura had tricked Tomoyo into talking.  
  
Through the whole thing Syaoran was watching with great interest. He didn't know who the boy that was there was all he knew was that his name was Eriol and that he's with Daidouji.  
  
"Ahem" Syaoran cleared his throat wanting to be noticed.  
  
"Oh, sorry Li we kind of got caught up in our own little world," Sakura excused herself and her friends.  
  
"Oh yes Li, I don't think I introduced myself properly before,"  
  
"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol and I'm a close friend of Sakura and Tomoyo,"  
  
"Well he's more to Tomoyo now" Sakura added  
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo added in a warning tone.  
  
Syaoran didn't want another little fiasco to start so he decided to say something.  
  
"So, since when do you and Daidouji know each other, Kinomoto?  
  
Sakura was about to say something back to Tomoyo but as she opened her mouth she was interrupted by Syaoran asking something.  
  
"Huh, oh, we've known each other for practically our whole lives. Our moms are cousins so we are second cousins, so we've known each other for a long time."  
  
"Oh," he finished taking a bite out of his sandwich because he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"So, Li, why did you move her from China?" asked Eriol wanting to know more of the boy in front of him.  
  
"The company my mom works for moved to Japan and she had just got a promotion and she didn't want to let that opportunity pass, so she moved here with me and my sisters."  
  
"Oooo, you have sisters how old are they? Do they have boyfriends? Where are they now?" Eriol was asking Syaoran with great interest wanting to know more about his sisters.  
  
"I have four sisters their names are Xiefa, Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren. They're in their late twenties and Fuutie has a boyfriend, Xiefa is married and Feimei and Fanren are always travelling so they're never home."  
  
A very disappointed Eriol said, "Oh that sucks."  
  
"Hmpf, that sucks but it doesn't suck when there's something wrong with me" as she finished saying this Tomoyo got up and left.  
  
"Wait, I didn't mean it!" and with this said Eriol got up and ran after Tomoyo leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.  
  
"Uh Oh, I hope they don't break up or something,"  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo gets jealous but I don't think that little comment would hurt their relationship so much, besides she was probably faking it to get some alone time with Eriol, I've known her for a long time and I think I know when she's acting, or at least I think."  
  
*~*~With Eriol and Tomoyo~*~*  
  
"Wait Tomoyo, don't get so pissed off at such a little comment," Eriol screamed at the running girl in front of him.  
  
He was trying to catch up with her and try to comfort her and make her feel better, that way he wouldn't get in so much trouble with her.  
  
As Tomoyo stopped running she fell on the ground with a loud thud, she was exhausted even if she didn't run much she wasn't such an athletic person and couldn't run such long distances without getting tired fast.  
  
"I think you're beautiful and no one will take your place any time soon," Eriol commented as he sat down next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh cut it out, only say those things if you really mean them, now shhh, be quiet" Tomoyo shushed him.  
  
"Oh so you're not mad at me?" "No, that was just an act"  
  
"Oh, why?" asked a very confused Eriol, "Are you really that hard headed?" "Didn't you see how Li was looking at Sakura? I think he likes her or at least is starting to like her."  
  
"Oh ok, so you decided to leave them alone to have some time alone"  
  
NO, I would never do that, all the good stuff happens when you're not there, so I decided to see what happens if I leave them alone"  
  
Tomoyo then pointed to a tree a few yards away where Sakura and Syaoran were sitting eating their lunch and talking.  
  
"WHAT!? You made me run all around the school yard just to sit two trees away from them, you could have just told them to act like we were invisible and continue on with their own conversation!"  
  
"Shut up! You're going to get us noticed"  
  
Eriol just slumped back against the tree and looked around the school yard at the teens as Tomoyo continued to spy on Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
*~*~Back to Sakura and Syaoran~*~*  
  
"I have a sibling too" Sakura said trying to make the uneasy atmosphere around her and Syaoran disappear.  
  
"A brother or sister?" Syaoran asked thankful the uneasy quietness had been disturbed  
  
"A brother and a very annoying one at that"  
  
"This morning he made me fall down the stairs when I tripped on his stupid book and all he said was 'oh thanks kaijuu you found my social studies book, how stupid is he" Sakura said mocking her brother  
  
Syaoran couldn't resist the urge to let out a slight chuckle at the face Sakura made.  
  
Sakura lifted her eyes and looked at Syaoran and smiled at him, she was about to open her mouth to say something when the bell to end lunch rang.  
  
"Well I better get going, I have to stop at the library to drop off some books I'll see you later Li."  
  
With this said Sakura got up gave him a smile before walking towards the school taking one last glance at him.  
  
'What were you thinking chuckling like that, she probably thinks you like her now, wait but that's what I wanted to do, ok well I guess the plan is kind of working' after sitting a few minutes thinking Syaoran got up and walked towards the school.  
  
*~*~With Eriol and Tomoyo~*~*  
  
Eriol was practically going to sleep when a squeal woke him up. "Huh, what's going on!? What's wrong!?" he asked worried that something had happened while he was trying to sleep.  
  
"Ooooo, Li just chuckled at something that Sakura said" Eriol just sweat dropped "Is that why you're so excited, because of a chuckle, that's why you woke me up!?"  
  
"Ugh, you wouldn't understand." she was about say something else when the bell rang.  
  
Eriol didn't want to hear Tomoyo argue anymore so he decided to interrupt before she could continue.  
  
"Oh my dear golly gee, look at the time I guess we have to go back in, come on love we don't want to be late for class" Eriol said all this sounding like he was reading it from a script.  
  
He then grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her in the school, all the while Tomoyo had a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
*~*~* Ooooo I wonder what Tomoyo is up to well hopefully we'll find out in the next chapter. I tried my best with this chapter, it's longer than the last so that's a plus and we have a new character Eriol he'll have a big part later on in the story. I did mention Syaoran's sisters but I don't know if they'll make an appearance in the story. Well like I said before this will be the last update for a while because I have mid-terms and I have to work on my entry for this contest, I will try to update soon, so remember to check back soon. Well I can't say Merry Christmas anymore since it passed so I'll say have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! 


	3. An old friend returns and a painful coll...

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating soon, but I just got my new room and I had to move everything upstairs(my room is in the attic) and my pc was disconnected, and also studying cause of exams and I've had to do a project for almost every class, but that's over now. The science fair is coming up soon and my group and I have to work hard on our project to see if we win one of the places, maybe there's hope. Last year my cousin won second place with a project he handed in 2 weeks late and he did it in school not at home and it was on yeast called Foamy, everybody including me is like what the hell is Foamy??? But of course I'm still gonna update for you. If anyone would like they could read my friend Genesis fanfics or any of her siblings ff, just go to archery-princess57. Well I'm like 5 months late but I'll say it anyways hope you all had a happy new years and I hope your having a good year. Since I haven't updated in a while I made this one really long. Now unto the story!!  
  
*Thanks to all my reviewers!!*  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Card captor Sakura or Card Captors they belong to a very creative group called CLAMP. I only own the character's I made up.  
  
*~Hearts of Two Weakened Souls~*  
  
Chapter three:  
  
An old friend returns and a painful collision  
  
'Come come on ring just ring' Sakura kept thinking as she looked at the clock intently. It was the last class of the day and it was her least favourite, math.  
  
She kept looking at the clock and wishing for it to just move, it seemed as if every second was a lifetime away.  
  
"Sakura what is the answer to the question?" the question startled Sakura out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's umm it's, wait I know this it's..." her answer was interrupted by the ringing of the bell signalling the end of class.  
  
"Oh well look at the time, I guess it's time to leave, well I'll see you tomorrow sensei!" and she rushed to the door 'woo saved by the bell'.  
  
"Kinomto!" Sakura stopped quickly and slowly turned around "Yes sensei?" she asked nervously hoping she didn't have to say the answer because she wasn't paying attention and didn't know the answer.  
  
"You have to tell me the answer as soon as you get here tomorrow"  
  
"Yes sensei" and with this said Sakura quickly left to go and meet Tomoyo at her class.  
  
As she was walking down the hallway to Tomoyo's class which was language arts she was thinking about what the answer could be, she didn't even know the problem so how would she know the answer, 'hmm maybe she could ask Tomoyo what the question was since she had math earlier'.  
  
Sakura was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her,  
  
"Humph," she said as she bumped into someone and dropped all her books.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Sakura quickly said as she bent down to pick up her books,  
  
"It's ok no need to apologise, it was just clumsy old me who wasn't looking where he was going" Sakura slowly looked up to meet sea green eyes glistening with joy and a smile that held beautiful pearly white teeth in a perfect straight row.  
  
'Those eyes look so familiar' thought Sakura as she got up and looked the person up and down before she recognised who it was.  
  
"Hey Nihiro!! Wow!! I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?!!" Sakura anxiously asked as she saw one of her friends that she hadn't seen in a long time,  
  
"Well, my dad got a new job but it was in Europe so we had to move there. I was very angry with my dad cause I didn't want to leave all my friends and start all over, but off course if your only 14 years old how would your parents listen to you and actually quit their job just because I lost friends" he said all of this in one single breath  
  
"But you didn't even tell me, the last I saw of you was that day we went to the summer festival and then you lost contact?" She had been worried when Nihiro didn't call her or any of his other friends for a few days.  
  
"Oh that's weird, I told your brother that I was leaving and if he could tell you that I was leaving and that I was going to miss all of you guys very much?"  
  
Sakura as dense as she was just thought that her brother had forgot, but the real truth was that he had remembered but had kept it a secret.  
  
"Oh well that's good, I thought something bad had happened to you, but after a while I thought you got mad at me for some reason and left to another town without telling me?"  
  
Nihiro just sweat dropped and said, "Oh yea, I would leave a town and never tell you just because I was mad at you. You know what Sakura? You think too much" Sakura just looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
Nihiro didn't want to confuse Sakura anymore so he decided to change the subject, "So umm where are the other guys?"  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo and Eriol? Hoe!! They're probably waiting for me!!" Sakura cried as she remembered that she was supposed to meet Tomoyo and Eriol about 20 minutes ago.  
  
"Come on!! We have to hurry or they'll leave us!" She said this as she started to run towards her locker with Nihiro behind her.  
  
She got to her locker and quickly unpacked her books and packed the books she needed and got her lunch, jacket, and skates.  
  
When she was done she was about to start running to the exit but when she turned around she saw that Nihiro was nowhere in sight, "Wha?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Nihiro! Nihiro-kun!! Where'd you go?!!" She screamed louder into the empty halls hoping to find Nihiro, but all she heard was her own voice bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Hey, were you calling me?"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Sakura screamed as she turned around to find Nihiro with a bag of chips in his hands.  
  
"Oh, sorry did I scare you?"  
  
"No its ok I was just surprised I thought there was no one here since you left me all alone and then I couldn't find you"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I got hungry and I went looking for some food and I was lucky enough to come across a snack machine, but the stupid contraption ate about two of my dollars that I used to buy a chocolate bar, but it never came out, so I got chips" he said happily as he took another handful of chips and put them in his mouth.  
  
"Want some?" he asked politely since he didn't want to look rude eating in front of her.  
  
"No thanks, I'm still full from lunch" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes and headed back to her locker to get her stuff.  
  
She then went and grabbed Nihiro's wrist and started sprinting towards the exit.  
  
"Come on, I bet they already left, oh well we could go to my house and call Tomoyo"  
  
Nihiro just nodded and tried to hold unto his bag of chips while being dragged by Sakura.  
  
When Sakura and Nihiro got outside they were surprised to find that Tomoyo and Eriol were still there waiting for Sakura, as Sakura was walking towards them she could hear them arguing  
  
~*~*~*Tomoyo's and Eriol's argument*~*~*~  
  
"Oh come on Tomoyo we've been waiting here for about a half hour, I don't think Sakura is coming" Eriol said in a tired and impatient voice  
  
"Oh come on Eriol, you know Sakura is always late" Tomoyo said trying to defend her not present friend.  
  
"Well yea, but is she always 30 minutes late to get out of school, you know she doesn't like school much, especially since today she had math last period"  
  
"Oh will you just quit it, I'm her friend I shall stay by her side, like she has stayed by my side when I have been in trouble. Besides I bet you she's probably in detention for coming late to class or something along those lines" Tomoyo said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Well let's hope her detention is over soon, I'm missing my favourite show" Eriol said stubbornly  
  
*~*~*~End of Argument and back to Sakura and Nihiro~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys!!" Sakura cheerfully greeted her unsuspecting friends  
  
"Hey Saku..." Tomoyo didn't finish greeting Sakura because she saw the boy behind her  
  
"Ooooo, who's the cutie Sakura??" Tomoyo asked anxiously, very curious to know who was the cute guy with Sakura.  
  
"Oh, you guys don't remember him? Remember little boy about 14, scrawny, with braces, and always wore baggy pants and always wore a T-shirt with a hoody on top?"  
  
"Shinoda Nihiro??!!" Eriol asked incredulously  
  
"Oh My God!!! Look at you!!! What happened to the scrawny little boy that we knew back in middle school?!?!" Tomoyo asked just as surprised as Eriol  
  
"Well that little boy has grown up..."  
  
"And gotten much cuter!!" Tomoyo interrupted his sentence to add her own comment  
  
Eriol cleared his throat and looked at Tomoyo, "What did I do???" she asked sounding like an innocent little girl.  
  
"Oh nothing, never mind lets just go and we can catch up on stuff while we walk home" as Eriol finished saying this everyone was already getting their book bags and starting to walk.  
  
Sakura put on her jean jacket and then buckled on her pink and white skates that she had gotten for her birthday; she then skated up to the other teens that were ahead of her.  
  
"So Nihiro why did you leave so suddenly?" asked Eriol who still didn't know why Nihiro had left  
  
"Well like I was telling Sakura my dad got a job in Europe and we moved there, but the company got closed and we moved back her to Japan where he will find another job, we're staying at my aunts house who lives here in Tomoeda"  
  
Nihiro kept talking to Eriol about his adventures in Europe while Sakura and Tomoyo fell back and started their own conversation.  
  
"Wouldn't it be exciting to be able to tour Europe?" Tomoyo went into a dazed look for a few minutes imagining what places she would visit and how much fun she would have.  
  
"Hello, earth to Tomoyo" Sakura said as she waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face, "Huh? Oh, sorry I got dazed out for a second there."  
  
Tomoyo then looked up front and noticed that Nihiro had looked back and smiled before he turned back around to continue talking to Eriol, she then looked at Sakura and saw that she was also smiling at him.  
  
"Hey Sakura, remember when you had that crush on Nihiro?" Tomoyo asked Sakura  
  
"Yea" Sakura said as her cheeks became warm  
  
"I think that was cute, do you still like him?"  
  
"Come on Tomoyo it's been two years, of course I wouldn't like him"  
  
"Well you never know, feelings can change" Tomoyo said softly and then kept walking as Sakura got slower and slower until she stopped and was just staring straight ahead at Nihiro's back.  
  
'Tomoyo was right Nihiro has changed. He isn't the scrawny little 14 year old, he's more built and isn't skinny anymore. He towers over me at 6'1" and I'm only 5'5". His tangled light brown locks aren't dismantled tresses anymore but short spikes. His braces are off and people can admire his pearly white teeth better and to my surprise he dresses much better, he looks kinda cute standing there with his khaki slacks and T-shirt with a blue polo on top and some leather Tims. But his greatest feature no matter what will always be his eyes; they're a beautiful sea green with a tint of blue in the middle. They always held such joy and fascination for every little thing, but even as great as he might look and how much he could have changed in the last two years he is still the sweet caring boy I knew a long time ago.'  
  
"Hey Sakura!! What you doing all the way back there, come over her we got something to tell you!!"  
  
Sakura was startled out of her thoughts as she heard someone calling her, she got out of her dazed state and looked up to find that Nihiro was calling her from two blocks away.  
  
'Oh my, was I thinking that much to have stayed so far behind?' she heard her name again and looked up to see that Tomoyo was calling her this time.  
  
She quickly straightened herself and started skating at lightning speed towards the group.  
  
*~*~*~With the group~*~*~*  
  
They were talking about what had happened over the last two years and how much each one of them had changed and how the town itself had changed and how different it looked from the towns in Europe.  
  
They were enjoying their conversation just remembering the good times when Eriol came up with an idea to get closer with each other and to fill the missing gaps of the last years and also to show Nihiro how different Tomoeda looked they would invite him to the amusement park then at midnight they would watch the fireworks under the blossoming cherry trees.  
  
Everybody thought it was a great idea, they planned on going this Saturday and since it was Thursday it wouldn't be too far away and it would give them time to get everything ready.  
  
They all agreed, but they still needed to ask Sakura to see if she liked the idea.  
  
"Hey, speaking of Sakura where is she?" asked a confused Eriol  
  
nobody had heard a single word from Sakura for the past 15 minutes, they all looked around for her but then Nihiro spotted her about two blocks away just standing there with her head down looking at the floor.  
  
"Hey Sakura!! What you doing all the way back there, come over her we got something to tell you!!" Nihiro screamed at the top of his lungs to see if she heard him  
  
They all looked at her when she looked up and then went back to staring at the ground This time it was Tomoyo who screamed even louder at Sakura to hurry up and get over to them because they had some exciting news.  
  
Then they all watched as Sakura started skating very very rapidly towards them, that's when they spotted Li on the other block walking straight towards Sakura. He couldn't see her because he was walking with his head down staring at the ground and his bangs were covering his face.  
  
All three of them started screaming at the top of their lungs at the two teenagers who were about to collide.  
  
*~*~*~End of the group and now with Syaoran~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran stayed after school so he could explore it on his own and he signed up for some extra after school activities; he had signed up for soccer and for instrumental class where he would learn to play the guitar.  
  
'This school is more interesting than I thought' thought Syaoran as he walked home.  
  
He then heard some screaming 'ugh this sure is a noisy town, I have a terrible headache and I don't need more noise to make it even worse' he said as he quickened his pace to get home faster and into the silence of his room  
  
"Syaoran!!!" that's when he heard his name being screamed out and looked up to see that it was Daidouji, Hiiragizawa, and some other boy screaming at him,  
  
He saw that they were pointing to the other side of the street that he was on. Syaoran didn't really get what they were trying to say until he got to the corner and looked at where they were pointing to see that Sakura was heading straight for him and if she didn't stop soon they would crash.  
  
Syaoran's eyes went wide as Sakura skidded and crashed straight into him sending both unto the floor, they did a few tumbles until both landed sprawled on the floor next to each other.  
  
*~*~*~ Sakura's POV~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was racing over to her friends when she heard them screaming even louder, she thought they were calling for her and telling her to skate faster.  
  
And that was exactly what she did; she picked up her speed heading faster towards the small group.  
  
All of a sudden a person appeared at the corner, he or she turned and she saw that it was Syaoran standing there.  
  
She saw the fright in his eyes as they widened and the fright rising in herself. She tried to stop but she was going too fast. She tried to use her breaks but they rubbed with the sidewalk and they burned as the friction got higher, Sakura smelt burned rubber and stopped using her breaks.  
  
She then tripped forward and while trying to gain her balance crashed into Syaoran sending both teens into painful contact with the sidewalk.  
  
*~* ~*~Author's POV~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Nihiro watched in horror as both teens landed in the middle of the street.  
  
They rushed to them to check if they were okay. "Are you okay?" all three teens asked with worry evident in their voices. They both just laid there sprawled on the hard concrete.  
  
Syaoran got up and rubbed his head, he felt woozy and his head felt like it had been smashed against a wall. His limbs hurt as he struggled to get up and fix himself. He grabbed the first thing that he felt and pulled himself up using it for support.  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for the dizziness to subside, he felt like crying, but held his tears in. He hadn't taken a great fall, but when they crashed into each other they both fell towards his side and he became the mat on which Sakura landed and then they tumbled until it came to an end.  
  
He looked down to find Sakura half sitting on the floor rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Are you okay?!" he heard voices yell from behind him. He turned to find the same three people he had seen a few minutes ago trying to warn him of what was going to happen.  
  
He inhaled a deep breath and took a big gulp, "Yea, at least I am" he said and looked down towards Sakura. He held his hand out to her and helped her get up.  
  
"Wow you guys took quite a fall!" Eriol said, "Yea, are you sure you're alright?" Tomoyo asked her voice full of concern.  
  
"No it's ok, I'll survive" Syaoran said, "Yea me too, don't worry Tomoyo it was just a little fall" Sakura said with some glee in her voice. "So enough about us, what were you guys calling me for?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject and lighten up the moment.  
  
"Well we have some exciting news!!" Tomoyo enthusiastically said, "We thought oh well since Nihiro hasn't been here for the longest time we decided to go to the amusement park this Saturday!" she finished in one breath.  
  
"Wow that would be great" Sakura said with eagerness. She then looked to the side and saw Syaoran looking confused, he then put his head back down and was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait! How can I be so rude" she said to Syaoran while pulling him towards her friends, "I don't think you've met Nihiro yet" she said and smiled at him. She dragged Syaoran back to her friends and introduced him to Nihiro.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Nihiro said with a grand smile, "Yea, same here" Syaoran said less enthusiastically and he carefully looked Nihiro up and down. "Well now you guys know each other, that's great" Sakura said happily, "Wow, look at the time!" Nihiro said worriedly. "I better get home, I had promised my mom that I would come home straight after school and help her unpack" he said quickly.  
  
"Oh ok, well you better get going we wouldn't want you to get in trouble" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Yea I better get going, I'll see you all tomorrow" and with this said he gave them all a smile and left on a sprint towards his house.  
  
"Well I better get going, too" Eriol said a few minutes after Nihiro left, "Yea me too" said Tomoyo after Eriol.  
  
"Bye Sakura I'll call you tonight k? Bye Li, seeya guys tomorrow" and with this said Tomoyo and Eriol left leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone, once again.  
  
"Ok, well I better get going too" Syaoran said quietly and was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his arm, "Wait, I want to ask you something" she said and Syaoran turned his attention to her.  
  
"I was wondering if you want to go with us to the amusement park on Saturday" Sakura asked in a quiet voice, "I don't know I might be busy and besides isn't only you four friends catching up?" he said, "Well you can come and all five of us can get to know each other better" Sakura said in a hopeful voice.  
  
Syaoran felt a little pressured to say yes because of her innocent hopeful voice, but he wouldn't give in. "I'll think about it" he said and then smiled before he said goodbye and left.  
  
"Ok" Sakura said to no one in particular and she started walking home. It was starting to get dark and Sakura wrapped her jean jacket tighter on her frail body as a cool wind hurled through the quiet town of Tomoeda.  
  
She got home and expected to be greeted by a big hug from her brother, but instead got a yell from Touya. "Oh my god!!! Sakura where have you been, you had me worried all afternoon!! Do you even know what time it is?!" Touya screamed at Sakura.  
  
"Take a chill pill" Sakura said, she knew it sounded cliché but she couldn't think of anything else. "What does that mean?!" Touya asked back sounding insulted.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to go up to her room "Where do you think you're going?!" Touya said as she was half way up the stairs.  
  
"Did you know that Shinoda Nihiro came back?" Sakura asked interested in his response, "Oh that kid? I thought he left to Europe" he said without thinking. "Oh, so you did know where Nihiro had gone?!" Sakura asked bewildered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sakura yelled at him angrily "Well I never liked the kid and I don't' think he was good for you" Touya said trying to defend himself. "Oh my god, Touya!! You are helpless one of these days I'm going to run away and see what you do, can't you accept my friends?! Sakura yelled and stomped up the rest of the stairs to her room.  
  
"You better not run away, or I'll chase you myself!" Touya screamed up the stairs as he heard her bedroom door slam and he headed back to the living room to watch T.V.  
  
~*~*~ Sakura's Room~*~*~  
  
Sakura slammed her bedroom door shut and locked the door. She was very mad that her brother had lied to her about one of her best friends. She felt betrayed and alone, ok well maybe that was a little sarcastic, but she did feel mad.  
  
She jumped on her comfortable bed and grabbed her soft pink satin sheets she pulled them up to her face and smelled the sweet scent of springtime lilies or daffodils, which was how the detergent her dad used to wash her clothes and sheets smelled like.  
  
She closed her eyes enjoying the dark atmosphere and hearing the wind howling outside her window. She was close to sleep when the phone rang and she was startled awake.  
  
"Hello" she answered tiredly "Hey!" responded a cheery voice, "Oh sorry did I wake you up?" the voice on the other line said "No it's ok Tomoyo I'm fine"  
  
"So what are you doing" Tomoyo asked "Nothing I just had a fight with my stupid pain is the ass brother, my god do you know what he did?!" Sakura asked  
  
"What did he do this time?" Tomoyo asked unsurprisingly, she had always heard about Touya doing all these bad things to Sakura, so she was used to it.  
  
"Well remember when Nihiro said that he had told Touya about him going away and for him to tell me, well guess what?" Sakura said getting angry just thinking about her brother. "What did he do?" Tomoyo asked again with a little more interest "Well the stupid baka kept the message a secret from me and never told me until now. "Oh my, that wasn't nice, how can he hide you from your own best friends?" Tomoyo asked not believing the level that Touya had stooped to.  
  
"Well too bad cause he did, and I told him if he keeps bothering me that I'm going to run away" Sakura said a laugh was heard from the other side "You run away? I don't think that'll happen any time soon." Tomoyo replied "Hmmm, well maybe not, but you never know" Sakura said in a mysterious voice.  
  
"Ok, well unto other things" Tomoyo said trying to change the subject "I can't wait until Saturday, it's going to be so much fun!" Tomoyo eagerly said "Oh yea, speaking of Saturday, I umm I kinda invited Li to the amusement park" Sakura said uneasily afraid of Tomoyo's reaction. "Oh you did, when?" asked Tomoyo a bit confused yet intrigued "Well after you guys left I felt bad that he was all unfamiliar with what we were talking about and I felt like we had left him out" Sakura said uneasily.  
  
"Oh ok, he is a friend, right? And he should be included, and maybe we can learn more about him" Tomoyo said happily and Sakura let out a relieved sigh "Ok" she said.  
  
"Sakura!! Sakura!!" someone shouted her name and then came knocks on her door Sakura thought it was Touya and excused herself from the phone and screamed at the person behind the door "Go away Touya!! Why don't you go rot in he..." Sakura didn't finish talking because she was interrupted by the person behind the door.  
  
"Sakura! It's dad, wash up for dinner, ok, oh and can you please get off the phone I'm expecting a student to call" "Yes dad!" Sakura called back.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye" they each said to each other and then Sakura hanged up the phone.  
  
She went into the bathroom and washed her hands which were scraped from the fall she took in the afternoon, they stung from the soap, but they were clean and safe from infection. Sakura washed her face and changed from her uniform into some grey slacks and a red tank top.  
  
She put on her fluffy pink slippers and made her way into the kitchen where her dad was finishing up dinner and Touya was washing the dishes. "Oh there you are Sakura, can you please set up the table" her dad told her and Sakura obediently nodded her head and went over to the wooden cabinet to take some plates, silverware, napkins, and cups out and set them on the table.  
  
She neatly set the table and helped her dad serve the food. They all soon sat down together at the table and did a little prayer before they ate.  
  
Dinner went by fast and they only had small talk since Sakura was still mad at Touya, so most of the time it was just Touya and their dad who talked about business matters.  
  
Sakura finished her dinner and excused herself since her brother and father were still eating. She washed her plate and thanked her dad for the wonderful dinner.  
  
She made her way upstairs and did her homework which took awhile since she had double math homework because they were talking in class and she had to write a three page essay on an author and on their background and literary works.  
  
She had started at seven and had finished at nine, she was exhausted from the rough day and made her way into the bathroom.  
  
She filled the tub with warm water and then put bubbles and scented oil into the bubble bath. The hot vapour was already cooling her tense muscles as she got ready to get into the tub. She slowly stuck her foot in and then her whole body, her knees, elbows, and hands stung from the scrapes and cuts she had from the skating accident, but she didn't care she just enjoyed her bath.  
  
She washed herself and then just relaxed and soaked in the water. She didn't know how long she had stayed in there, but by the time she had stepped out of the bathtub and put on her pale pink robe and wrapped her hair in a fluffy white towel the warm water had turned cold and the once fluffy and lightweight bubbles had settled down and were becoming part of the water.  
  
She brushed her teeth and then opened the door to be greeted with cold air that cooled her hot face and the hot vapour made its way slowly out the door.  
  
Sakura made her way to her room which was only two doors down from the bathroom. She got to her room and closed and locked her door. She put on some black boxers and a silk pale blue tank top. She put on some special creams in her hair to keep it straight and frizz free, then she blow dried it. She looked at the time and saw that it was already 11p.m. she quickly got her uniform ready and put it on her computer chair.  
  
She turned off the lights and slipped into her warm covers. She felt a cool breeze blow in from her open window and she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY!!!! I finally finished!! Wow this chapter was 12 pages, that's 6 more pages than my last chapter and I was gonna make it longer, but I cut it short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hmmmm I wonder what Nihiro will have to do with the plan in the future. The next chapter will come out soon cause I already have it planned and I have it written I just need to type it. I am planning on making another story called either 'Tainted Soul' or 'Cries of the Heart'  
  
This is the summary:  
  
Sakura's lived with the horrible memories of her family's murder her whole life. She takes her pain on her self, but what if a certain boy tries to help her. Will she accept him and let him heal her wounds?  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ok well tell me what you all think of my current story and about my new one I'm making. If you have any comments or suggestions on my current story or my new story feel free to tell me in you reviews. You can suggest a title or send ideas of what could happen in the future and how Sakura can possibly find out about Syaoran's plans. Feedback is appreciated and all kinds of reviews are welcomed. Remember the more reviews I get the happier I am, the happier I am the more I type, the more I type the more updates, more updates equal more chapters. This is like a cycle, lots of reviews equals a happy author, a happy author equals more chapters, more chapters equal a happy audience, are you kinda getting this? Lol ok I'll shut up now, jus remember to REVIEW!!! ^_~ 


End file.
